A mounting assembly can be provided for many different types of devices. This patent application relates to a mounting assembly provided for an electronic device. The electronic device is attached to an attachment part of the mounting assembly. The attachment part is in turn coupled to an arm which in turn is coupled to a base. The base may be arranged on, and optionally fastened to, a surface such as a wall, table or a ceiling. The mounting assembly may be arranged for allowing the attachment part, and thus the electronic device attached thereto, to be moved relative the arm by for example a tilt and/or a rotational movement. Additionally, the arm can be arranged to be rotationally movable relative the base.
The mounting assembly may be constructed to provide a locking of the movement of its parts relative each other, i.e. the arm relative the base and the attachment part, respectively. One type of locking construction is to utilize friction force created in the interface between parts, such as in the interface between the arm and the base. In order to lock the rotational movement of the arm in relation to the base, the mounting assembly may be arranged such that a part of the arm is forced against a part of the base so as to create a tight arrangement. The resulting friction force created by the tight arrangement counteracts movement of the arm in relation to the base. Thus, a rotational movement of the arm in relation to the base may be restricted.
One problem with this type of arrangement is that the tight arrangement of the parts may need to be made very strong in order to achieve a sufficient friction force. Such a tight arrangement may be difficult to achieve and there is a risk that the arrangement come loose over time. This may be a difficult problem to overcome when using certain types of sleek materials of the parts. Metal is an example of such a material. Metal may be a desired material in some constructions for providing a good resistance against both internal and external forces.
A solution to this problem is to provide a friction-increasing material, such as glue material or a friction coating, in the interface between the parts. The friction-increasing material may increase the ratio between the created friction force and how tight the tight arrangement between the parts must be in order to achieve such a friction force.
A problem with friction-increasing materials is that they may be difficult to apply to certain material surfaces and a high level of quality control may be required. Moreover, the friction-increasing material may wear off over time which is difficult to both discover and take care of since the interface is typically not visible without disassembling the mounting assembly.
In addition, in mounting assemblies where it is desirable to provide a conducting path between the arm and the base, to for example fulfill EMC regulations, the friction-inducing material provides an undesired nonconductive barrier which may obstruct the conducting path.
Hence, there is a need for an improved mounting assembly. Specifically, there is a need for an improved locking mechanism between the arm and the base of such a mounting assembly.
Additionally, a cable of the electronic device attached to the attachment part may be arranged to extend through the parts of the mounting assembly, i.e. through the attachment part, the arm, and the base. In such an arrangement, it may be desirable to limit the rotational movement of the parts relative each other. An unlimited rotational movement of the parts relative each other may cause a problem in that the cable may be twisted beyond function, be sheared off, or a continuous rotation may dislodge connectors thereof.